


Temptation

by djovisse



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Chastity is not nice here, F/M, Fix-It, I'm Going To Hell For This, M/M, Mary Lou Is Her Own Warning, Mild Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, More chapters to be added - Freeform, Multi, Sibling Incest, What Have I Done, kind of, neither is Henry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djovisse/pseuds/djovisse
Summary: Я просто подумала — почему бы и нет?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо анонам из дежурки, без которых я бы никогда не не написала.  
> (Мне даже не стыдно за это.)

Мать, как всегда, прямолинейна. Она идет напролом — отправляется в издательство с намерением выменять информацию о ведьмах на право напечататься в газете. Честити остается дома, предлог — нужно проследить за детьми.

Но это, разумеется, только предлог.

Она ловит Калеба — невысокий крепкий мальчишка, лет десяти-одиннадцати, и говорит ему присмотреть за раздачей листовок. Многообещающе приподнимает брови — он знает, что будет, если он проболтается кому-нибудь. 

У Честити тяжелая рука.

Бить детей необходимо, думает она, выскальзывая на улицу, потому что в противном случае они становятся слишком изнеженными. Считают, будто им все дозволено. Объяснять же им все одно и то же по нескольку раз у нее нет времени. Оно нынче дорого. 

Она идет — маршрут настолько знаком, что можно даже не следить за дорогой, только смотреть на людей, чтобы ни в кого не врезаться, и думать. Вспоминать.

(Каждый раз, вспоминая, Честити злорадствует — мать ничего не знает. Даже не догадывается.)

(Честити — ее любимица: скромна, послушна, исполнительна.)

(Мать давно не заходит к ней в комнату.)

(Мать давно не помогает ей мыться.)

(Даже если зайдет, даже если поможет — все равно не узнает, что синяки на бедрах — вовсе не из-за того, что она упала.)

(В закрытой одежде есть свои преимущества.)

Наконец она останавливается — перед черным ходом. Стучит; заходит, оставаясь в верхней одежде и шляпке.

— Он еще не пришел, — говорит ей пожилой мужчина с сигарой.

Она пожимает плечами. 

Время дорого, но для кого-то оно дороже.

Например, для Генри Шоу. Младшего, разумеется (она поводит плечами, вспоминая его отца — слишком неприятное лицо, слишком липкие пальцы, слишком широкая шея). 

Генри-младший — ее самый главный секрет. Который она оберегает сильнее, чем Модести — свою глупую игрушечную палочку (Честити знает о ней, разумеется, но пока Модести послушна, она не расскажет об этом матери). Билет в другой мир. Пусть мать думает, будто Честити собирается всю жизнь провести вот так — в темной церкви, в темной закрытой одежде, посреди непослушных детей, раздавая листовки и придумывая речи; в погоне за химерами. О нет.

Она вовсе не думает, будто Генри осыпет ее бриллиантами просто за то, что она разводит перед ним ноги. Поэтому она предлагает другое — информацию.

Дети в приюте много времени проводят на улице. А кто обратит внимание на ребенка? Почти никто — от него просто отмахнутся или бросят милостыню, но это не помешает ему подслушать; ребенок может пролезть туда, куда не протиснется взрослый и зайти туда, куда взрослым хода нет.

Они не смогут отказаться — у Честити тяжелая рука.

А когда все это закончится — что же, возможно, к тому времени Генри окажется настолько щедр, что купит ей дом где-нибудь на побережье.

Если нет — Честити знает, на что надавить. 

Она поднимается наверх, садится на стул, игнорируя кровать, гладит пальцами лакированные ручки.

Если Генри откажется, в других газетах будут очень рады узнать — про их отношения (она, конечно же, скажет, что он ее насиловал, и это будет почти правдой), про подпольные дела — его самого и его отца, про финансовые махинации.

Генри может считать ее глупышкой. Он может считать (и делать) все, что угодно — пока он играет по правилам Честити.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Обскур не убивает Генри.

Честити просыпается ночью – сама. Научиться это делать оказалось неожиданно легко, главное – сразу же встать с постели, не поддаться искушению накрыться тонким, но все равно теплым одеялом, иначе можно снова уснуть. 

Не поддаться искушению. Она улыбается от этой мысли. В последнее время она только и делает, что поддается искушениям – впервые попробовать крепкий алкоголь, впервые опуститься на колени – самой, не дожидаясь многозначительно приподнятых бровей Генри. Единственное – самое большое – искушение, с которым она все еще борется – это ускорить события.

Но она, что бы ни думал о ней Генри, вовсе не глупа. Она дождется нужного, удобного момента и, быть может, подождет еще чуть-чуть – чтобы точно убедиться. Чтобы еще раз перебрать доказательства. Чтобы еще раз проверить надежность плана. Чтобы рыбка уж точно не сорвалась с крючка.

Пока она делает все так, как говорит Генри – и учится предугадывать его желания. Это не так уж и сложно, как казалось в начале, когда она пришла к нему, предлагая – себя. Она едва не выдала себя тогда, еще до того, как план полностью сложился у нее в голове – едва не сказала о том, что знает, где достать то, что ищет Генри. Ей пришлось сделать несколько намеков, притвориться дурочкой – и вышло так, что Генри предложил сам.

Позавчера Генри едва не погиб – взрыв, пишут в газетах, кто-то хотел убить сенатора Шоу. Тогда она, услышав о произошедшем, едва не поседела, представив, как все ее надежды рушатся. Но Генри жив – и вроде бы даже не ранен; во всяком случае ранен не настолько сильно, чтобы отменить их встречу. 

Честити одевается, но не надевает обувь – только чулки. Берет туфли в руку и осторожно спускается по лестнице – она знает где скрипит, и знает, куда наступать, но все равно делает все очень медленно. Нельзя спешить. Нельзя, чтобы мать услышала.

Дверь она отворяет ровно настолько, чтобы хватило выскользнуть наружу – Честити невысокая и худая, ей не нужно много. На улице она обувается, придерживая подол одной рукой.

По улицам она идет быстро – сейчас ночь, и нужно не прятаться, а смотреть в оба глаза. 

Нужный дом она находит быстро – на этот раз Генри выбрал другой адрес; Честити была здесь только однажды, но все равно не забыла. Дверь заперта, но ключ находится тут же – под ковриком. Внутри темно и пусто; Честити поднимается на первый этаж – здесь горят лампы, и за одной из дверей слышны голоса. Прижимаясь к стене, она подкрадывается ближе – всегда можно сказать, что она подошла только что, и никогда нельзя упускать возможность подслушать.

– Уйди, – это голос Генри. – Она скоро будет здесь. И ты пьян.

– Но ее еще нет, а? – Честити хмурится – она где-то уже слышала этот голос, но не может вспомнить точно.

– Уйди, Лэнгдон.

Точно. Лэнгдон Шоу.

Что он делает здесь?

Она слышит приглушенный смех.

– Брось, Генри, – он тянет гласные. – Сколько там идти от ее церкви? Она еще полчаса будет там плутать.

Честити покусывает нижнюю губу. Осторожно тянется к двери – она чуть приоткрыта, и в узкую щель видно комнату – но, к сожалению, и только.

Она слышит, как ножки стула проезжаются по полу.

– Лэнгдон, – говорит Генри, и голос у него странный. Словно он злится, но одновременно будто бы и нет. – Уходи.

После этого не слышно ничего – никто не выходит, и Честити решается приоткрыть дверь чуть шире. Теперь ей видно.

Видно, как Лэнгдон – без пиджака, в расстегнутой жилетке и рубашке с закатанными до локтей рукавами – целует Генри, запуская руку в его волосы.

И Генри не отталкивает его – наоборот, обнимает за плечи.

Ого, думает Честити.

Они прерывают поцелуй, смотрят – к счастью, друг на друга.

– Полчаса, говоришь?

– Полчаса, – отвечает Лэнгдон и толкает Генри – спиной вперед, на кровать. Немного неуклюже наваливается сверху – Честити видны только их ноги, и она приоткрывает дверь еще чуть-чуть. Поддается искушению.

Кажется, это было лишним, потому что Генри смотрит прямо на нее. Его лицо ничего не выражает – Честити тут же представляет себе великое множество вариантов развития событий и решается. Заходит в комнату, расстегивая пальто, бросая шляпку на пол. 

– Я ведь могу присоединиться, правда? – она улыбается и надеется, что выглядит достаточно безобидно. – Ты ведь для этого меня позвал?

Она не хочет проверять, что сделает Генри, если решит… если заподозрит, что она сможет извлечь из увиденного. 

Опускаясь на постель, обнимая Генри за шею и чувствуя спиной горячее дыхание Лэнгдона, она надеется, что младший брат окажется более ласковым, чем старший.

Она, в конце концов, тоже человек.

И ей тоже хочется удовольствия.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Неожиданный поворот. Потому что я могу.

Лэнгдон нежный, и это удивительно – насколько он отличается от своего брата. Генри крепко держит ее за бедра – опять останутся синяки, думает Честити, и целует, кусая губы. Лэнгдон – сзади, прижимается грудью к ее голой спине, проводит губами по плечу, по шее, задевает мочку уха, прижимается виском к виску; его руки ласкают ее грудь, слегка – не больно – сжимают.

Член Генри упирается ей в бедро, и она пытается привстать, чтобы опуститься сверху, но Лэнгдон не дает, обхватывает рукой за талию, тянет на себя, поворачивает. 

– Давай по-другому, – говорит он – может быть, ей, может быть, Генри, сложно понять. Его дыхание пахнет виски, усы чуть колются; он гладит костяшками пальцев ее щеку, отводит волосы с лица; падает на спину, переворачивается, подминая под себя.

Он тяжелый, и она задыхается, упираясь руками в его плечи, и тогда он приподнимается на локтях, не прекращая изучать ее рот. Она видит Генри – он нависает сверху, держит Лэнгдона за шею, тянет на себя, заставляя выпрямиться, и целует.

Честити облизывает губы, чувствуя, как между ног приливает кровь.

Лэнгдон снова опускается сверху, и она разводит бедра, поднимает ноги, скрещивая щиколотки у него на спине. Он большой, но двигается осторожно, совсем не как Генри, и это совсем не больно; скользит легко, и она растворяется в этом ощущении, закрывает глаза, обнимает широкие плечи.

Когда Генри берет ее за ноги, она испуганно вздрагивает, невольно сжимаясь, и Лэнгдон стонет ей в шею. Генри смотрит ей в глаза, тонко улыбается, и Честити пытается улыбнуться в ответ.  
Он разводит ее ноги, и она упирается пятками в матрас; хватает Лэнгдона за волосы и давит между лопаток, заставляя выгнуться. Честити не видит, что делает Генри, но видит лицо Лэнгдона – глаза крепко зажмурены, нижняя губа закушена, брови сведены – и тянется рукой, чтобы разгладить морщины на его лбу. Лэнгдон поворачивает голову, целует ее ладонь.

Когда Генри толкается в первый раз, Лэнгдон едва не выскальзывает из нее; это неудобно и странно, и Честити впервые не знает, что ей делать. Перед Генри изображать уверенную в себе простушку легко, но сейчас… сейчас это совсем не получается, и она с ужасом думает, что если – если – так и продолжится дальше, если Лэнгдон так и будет рядом, то играть выбранную роль будет сложно. Он нежный, и это сбивает с толку; Генри – с его стремлением к власти, с его финансовыми махинациями и встречами в полутемных комнатах – кажется проще, он поглощен собой и не рассматривает Честити как возможную угрозу; Лэнгдон же, думает она, обнимая его одной рукой за шею, упираясь второй в оголовье кровати, может раскрыть ее, если дать ему повод. 

Лэнгдон дрожит и тихо стонет ей в шею, толкаясь вперед и назад – неглубоко, но этого достаточно, потому что Генри двигается тоже, все еще держа его за волосы. Он неожиданно наклоняется вперед, отчего Лэнгдон почти скулит и сильнее вжимает лицо ей в шею, и целует Честити – не так грубо, почти нежно. Только, отстраняясь, все равно кусает ее губы.

*

Они лежат на постели; Лэнгдон спит, обняв Честити за талию и прижимаясь сзади. У нее саднит между ног и тянет плечо; ноют губы, но все это почти приятно. Генри лежит рядом, на спине, забросив руки за голову. Не спит.

Неожиданно он спрашивает:

– Как долго?

– Что? – голос у Честити хриплый, и она откашливается, повторяет: – Что?

– Как долго еще ты собираешься притворяться?

Чувствуя, как слетает сон и холодеет – почему-то – затылок, Честити пытается притвориться, что не поняла вопроса.

– Я не понимаю…

– Брось, – говорит Генри, поворачиваясь на бок, опираясь на согнутую руку. Его лицо совсем близко. – Я же вижу твои глаза. Слишком умные. Тебе следовало поработать над этим – вместо того, чтобы торчать на улице с психами твоей мамочки.

Честити пытается удержать на лице непроницаемое выражение. Молчит.

– Ты ведь не думала, что сможешь меня обмануть, правда?

Думала.

– Впрочем, неважно, – Генри обхватывает ее лицо одной рукой, тянет к себе, и они почти соприкасаются лбами. – Но я оценил попытки.

– И что теперь? – тихо спрашивает Честити. Она переоценила себя и недооценила его – и надеется, что ее козырь в рукаве не превратился в бесполезную бумажку.

– Почему бы нам не продолжить?

Это сбивает ее с толку – она ждала чего угодно, но только не этого.

– Что?

– Я же сказал, что оценил попытки. Ты правда хороша, но опыта у тебя маловато. – Честити почти обижается, хоть и знает, что это глупо. – Предлагаю продолжить в том же духе. Я, ты, твои мальчишки и, – Генри ухмыляется, – Лэнгдон. Только без этих твоих глупых ужимок. Как нормальные взрослые люди.

Честити не знает, на что подписывается, кивая; не знает, к чему это приведет, но отказ означает весьма печальный – для нее – исход, а неизвестность сейчас лучше, чем все остальное. Генри целует ее, и на его губах она чувствует легкий привкус виски.

– Одевайся, – говорит он, отстраняясь. – Тебе пора.

…он провожает ее до входной двери – на улице еще темно, и это облегчение. Когда она открывает дверь, Генри останавливает ее, обхватив за шею ладонью.

– Завтра, – он наклоняется, – ты придешь сюда. И мы все обсудим.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Честити - старший ребенок в семье Бэрбоун, и ей это не нравится.  
> (Немного о том, как она жила и как начались ее "отношения" с Генри-младшим).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если честно, я запуталась в том, старший ребенок Честити или средний. Если вдруг официально подтвердится, что все-таки средний, то считайте это за АУ, в котором - см. выше.  
> (Предупреждение, которого почему-то нет в списке предупреждений: тупой автор и тупые сюжетные повороты.)

Мэри Лу забирает ее из частного приюта; там, подписывая бумаги, она вписала аккуратным почерком в графу имя – «Честити», объяснив, что новая жизнь означает новое имя. Поначалу жизнь с ней кажется почти нормальной – у Честити (со временем она привыкает называть себя так) есть своя комната, маленькая, но своя; Мэри Лу бьет ее, но не так сильно, как в приюте, и не тогда, когда она просто злится, так что возможно, думает Честити, однажды я научусь всем правилам, и она больше не будет меня бить.

Честити встает рано, даже летом – раньше солнца; помогает с работой по дому, занимается вышивкой и читает – детскую Библию и учебники, внимательно слушает, что говорит Мэри Лу.  
Потом в их доме – Честити не говорит «семье», потому что на настоящую семью, по ее мнению, это не похоже – появляется Криденс.

Он высокий для своего возраста, и тощий, с коротко стрижеными темными волосами, которые торчат в разные стороны. Поначалу он пытается задавать вопросы, спорить, бунтовать, но Мэри Лу быстро все пресекает. 

Мэри Лу рассказывает им про ведьм, про колдовство; Честити почти не слушает, потому что колдовства не существует. Иногда она бросает взгляды на Криденса – у того странное лицо. После этих рассказов он становится еще более неуклюж, чем обычно; роняет вещи, не доделывает работу вовремя, и Мэри Лу достает для него ремень, который приказывает носить (Криденсу он не нужен; брюки слегка ему маловаты и на них нет шлевок, и в конце концов он просто обвязывает его вокруг талии, застегивая тяжелую пряжку). За каждый раз, когда Криденс делает – или говорит – что-то не так, она приказывает ему снять ремень.

Честити молчит и смотрит – и думает, что он это заслужил, что ему следовало быть умнее; потом ей становится стыдно за эти мысли – в основном потому, что она и сама не слишком идеальна.  
Иногда, когда Честити совершает ошибку – это случается все реже, но все-таки случается – Криденс пытается заступиться за нее, и тогда, закончив наказывать Честити, Мэри Лу говорит ей взять ремень. Чувствуя, как горят бедра и стараясь встать так, чтобы грубая ткань платья не задевала кожу, Честити отмеряет удары, и ее рука дрожит. Она не смотрит Криденсу в лицо.

Криденс поначалу плакал по ночам. Потом перестал. Честити не плакала никогда.

По мере того, как ее Общество растет, Мэри Лу все реже бывает дома. И Честити тоже – она берет ее с собой на встречи; поначалу Честити просто раздает листовки, потом Мэри Лу учит ее, как правильно вербовать новых членов Общества, и у Честити впервые появляется свобода. Подобие свободы, поправляет она себя, но это лучше, чем ничего. Лучше, чем у Криденса, которого Мэри Лу почти никогда не отпускает от себя.

Честити постепенно прибирает к рукам детей, которые приходят к ним в церковь – Мэри Лу готовит для них еду, а за это те раздают листовки; Честити говорит им больше присматриваться к тем, что говорят взрослые. Когда Мэри Лу замечает это, Честити удается отговориться тем, что так будет легче искать новых членов для Общества, и Мэри Лу тогда даже улыбается. Честити плевать на Общество, она не верит в магию и чудеса, и больше всего на свете она хочет оставить этот дом, оставить Мэри Лу и забыть это все, словно страшный сон.

Когда в их доме появляется Модести, Криденс словно становится еще тише, горбится сильнее. Модести пять – она младше, чем были Честити и Криденс, когда Мэри Лу забрала их – и не совсем понимает, что делать. Честити старается чаще быть рядом; объясняет ей правила – шепотом, учит вышивать и готовить. С Модести легче, чем с Криденсом – она чаще улыбается и не пытается спорить с Мэри Лу. Когда та в первый раз бьет Модести по щеке, Честити закрывает глаза.

Постепенно она узнает от детей, что владелец бара на углу Пайк Стрит и Четвертой авеню чем-то недоволен настолько, что грозится закрыть заведение; что «ночные бабочки» в последнее время боятся выходить на улицы, чтобы не попасть под полицейские облавы, что кто-то скупает все купюры с определенным сочетанием цифр в номере – но эта информация поверхностна, а дети боятся копать глубже. Тогда она впервые бьет кого-то сама, без приказа Мэри Лу – раскрытой ладонью, по щеке, и мальчишка, только что лепетавший что-то про то, что он не может залезть туда, куда она просит, тут же замолкает, задыхаясь и хватаясь рукой за лицо. Стоит, глядя на нее, приоткрыв рот, и это оказывается… почти приятно. И очень удобно. У нее нет времени убеждать словами, но очень скоро она узнает, что простая пощечина может быть гораздо эффективнее слов. А смутные угрозы чего-то большего – или обещание просто рассказать о мелких шалостях Мэри Лу – работают безотказно, и мальчишки больше ей не перечат.

В их рассказах все чаще мелькает одна и та же фамилия – Шоу. Поначалу она думает на младшего сына – все знают, что он в семье – белая ворона, которая отчаянно стремится стать черной, – но потом Синтия (одна из немногих девочек, которые приходят в церковь, и единственная, кому Честити поручает что-то важное) называет имя.

Генри-младший, сенатор.

Это неожиданно, но логично; он стремится закрыть публичные дома и поддерживает сухой закон, но, как и все политики, наверняка нечист на руку, да и вряд ли отказывает себе в удовольствиях. Честити умеет смотреть и, что важнее, слушать, и у нее хорошая память, а о сенаторе Шоу говорят даже на собраниях Общества. У нее в голове начинает формироваться смутный – пока еще – план; что-то тревожит ее, подавая надежды и говоря – приложи усилия, и ты сможешь вырваться отсюда.

Мэри Лу все чаще посещает публичные места, все чаще обращается на радио и в различные газеты, но с Шоу-младшим она и Честити сталкиваются в типографии. Они приходят туда забрать плакаты и листовки; сенатор о чем-то говорит с пожилым мужчиной с пышными усами, проходит мимо – и Честити словно невзначай рассыпает перед ним свежие листовки. Мэри Лу будет недовольна, но если это поможет привлечь его внимание, то ей все равно. 

В тот раз он просто молча уходит, не дослушав ее извинения и, сидя на корточках и собирая листы бумаги, она смотрит ему в спину.

Подобных случайных встреч – иногда действительно случайных, иногда – нет – требуется много. Но Честити настойчива. Она посылает знаки внимания – смотрит, быстро отводя взгляд, улыбается, закусывая губу, теребит юбку, часто поправляет волосы. В какой-то момент Шоу-младший, должно быть, устает от всего этого – или просто впервые по-настоящему замечает ее, и отводит в сторону, за угол, становится неприлично близко, берет ее за подбородок – пальцы у него сильные – и заставляет посмотреть в глаза.

Честити говорит ему что-то глупое, стараясь выглядеть естественно – как влюбленная по уши дурочка – и иногда бросает взгляды ему за спину. Попасться на глаза Мэри Лу ей совсем не хочется – не то чтобы та может заподозрить ее в чем-то серьезном, но последствия все равно будут неприятными. 

Шоу-младший называет ее птичкой, спрашивает, знает ли она, чего хочет.

(Честити знает.)

Он называет ей адрес, время, говорит – если ты придешь, то получишь то, что хочешь. 

Добраться туда трудно, как и пробраться мимо Мэри Лу, и Честити едва не опаздывает. Целоваться с Шоу-младшим странно, она не знает, куда девать руки, и он слишком высокий, приходится постоянно привставать на цыпочки. Он раздевает ее – ей холодно, и соски у нее торчат – сжимает грудь, запускает руку между ног, целуя в шею.

Ей больно, и она старается не плакать, цепляясь за его плечи; только в конце, когда он все еще двигается, потирая большим пальцем ее сосок, становится почти приятно. Он вытирает кровь и шутит – она улыбается, хотя у нее все саднит между ног.

Выставляя ее за дверь, он поправляет ей выбившуюся из прически прядку, говорит – это было неплохо, птичка, но я думаю, ты можешь лучше. В следующий раз…

Честити возвращается домой – идти неприятно, и она неловко переставляет ноги – и думает, что, пожалуй, сможет это перетерпеть. Нужно только продержаться достаточно долго, чтобы подобраться к нему поближе.

Честити знает, что сенатор – слишком крупная рыба, не для нее, но она не собирается его соблазнять – она собирается его использовать. Почти так же, как он использует ее.

Это будет сложно, думает она, складывая платье, но не сложнее всех этих лет с Мэри Лу.

Засыпать уже поздно, так что она просто лежит, повернувшись набок и подтянув колени к груди, и слышит, как за тонкой стеной говорит во сне Модести.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Честити совершает ошибку. Лэнгдон думает о будущем. Генри-младший все решает за них.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Я не знаю, как так вышло, правда).

Честити впервые возвращается домой в столь странном состоянии. Она едва не падает, споткнувшись обо что-то – слишком сильно задумалась, слишком ушла в себя. Отряхивая юбку и поправляя волосы, она осторожно приоткрывает тяжелую дверь, проскальзывает внутрь.

В церкви темно и тихо, и она облегченно выдыхает – и, поворачиваясь к лестнице, видит на ней темный силуэт. Она замирает.

Мэри Лу встает, протягивает правую руку ладонью вверх, и Честити послушно, холодея внутри с каждым шагом, идет вперед. Мэри Лу не говорит ни слова, только смотрит – и Честити понимает, что она может думать все, что захочет, может пытаться играть по своим правилам, может пытаться вырваться отсюда, только вот Мэри Лу на все это наплевать. Она по-прежнему держит ее – и Криденса, и Модести – железной рукой за горло, и может сделать с ними все, что захочет. Уже делает. 

Честити может притворяться, может подчиняться, но, в конечном итоге, одна-единственная ошибка рушит все.

Мэри Лу, по-прежнему молча, поворачивается, поднимается наверх. Честити идет за ней, опустив голову.

В коридоре она замедляет шаг, не решаясь зайти в собственную комнату – Мэри Лу зажигает там лампу – масляную, конечно, она не любит электричество – но в конце концов ей приходится переступить порог. Она закрывает дверь и смотрит на свои руки – пальцы дрожат.

\- Раздевайся, - говорит Мэри Лу.

Честити смотрит в пол, снимает одежду – сначала шляпку, медленно расстегивает пальто, складывает его, кладет на постель; снимает платье – стягивая юбку, она пошатывается и наступает на подол, кладет его на пальто, чулки – туда же. Она не надела нижнее белье – и слышит, как Мэри Лу тихо хмыкает. От этого внутри все сжимается.

Она расшнуровывает ботинки, аккуратно ставит их рядом с кроватью, разгибается – и Мэри Лу бьет ее по щеке.

\- Я не буду спрашивать, где ты была. И что делала. Твое поведение говорит само за себя.

Мэри Лу забирает ее одежду, и из шкафа в том числе – ее немного, только два платья, две пары чулков и нижнее белье. Складывает в стопку, ставит ботинки сверху, словно ей все равно, что грязь на подошвах испортит ткань. 

Наверное, ей действительно все равно.

Шляпку она оставляет.

Честити все еще стоит посреди комнаты, не двигаясь – только поворачивает голову к двери, когда Мэри Лу ее закрывает. Замок – только снаружи – щелкает, и Честити прижимает ко рту дрожащую ладонь.

*

Лэнгдон просыпается утром – Генри, разумеется, не задернул шторы, и солнце светит прямо в глаза. Голова почти не болит, но во рту сухо, и ему нужно в туалет. С постели он почти скатывается, и тянущее ощущение в пояснице и ниже напоминают ему о прошлой ночи, и он улыбается – это было весьма неплохо.

Хотя могло быть и лучше, думает он, опираясь о стену рукой.

Например, если бы Генри, уходя, задвинул эти проклятые шторы.

Он умывается холодной водой, бреется. Когда-то ему хотелось отрастить усы, и он даже пытался – до тех пор, пока не увидел на лице Генри странное выражение – потом тот отвел его в сторону и попросил больше так не делать – если Лэнгдон не хочет, чтобы его старший брат умер от смеха. Лэнгдону тогда очень, очень хотелось, чтобы Генри все-таки умер – например, чтобы в него попала молния, желательно, немедленно, но усы он все-таки сбрил – через неделю, усиленно делая вид, что принял это решение сам. Волосы торчат во все стороны, и он расчесывает их смоченной в воде щеткой. На полочке стоит бутыль с бриолином, но он – не Генри, чтобы часами укладывать волосы (ладно, не часами, но все равно тот уделяет своей прическе неприлично много внимания), так что ее он игнорирует.

Костюм и ботинки валяются под столом – все, конечно же, измятое – но другой одежды у него нет, так что Лэнгдон одевается, разглаживая галстук и критически осматривая себя в зеркало. 

Уже собираясь выходить, он понимает, что забыл часы – и возвращается. Они обнаруживаются, почему-то, на кровати, под подушкой. Время – почти десять часов, и, пристегивая цепочку к жилету, он сбегает по лестнице вниз.

Он проходит несколько улиц пешком, вдыхая свежий морозный воздух, и запрыгивает в трамвай. Тот полупустой, и он садится на скамейку; напротив него висит очередной плакат, рекламирующий миндаль и горчицу как средства от простуды – Лэнгдон не любит миндаль, а горчицу просто ненавидит – особенно после того, как в детстве перепутал соусники (Генри тогда смеялся над ним, но в конце концов сжалился и налил молока). Он хочет пересесть, но тут трамвай начинает заполняться, и ему приходится остаться на месте. На место напротив усаживается усатый толстяк в костюме не по размеру, него сильно пахнет булочками, и Лэнгдон вспоминает, что сегодня ничего не ел.

Покупая хот-дог, Лэнгдон смотрит по сторонам – на углу Перл-стрит мальчишка продает газеты, стоя на деревянной палете. Владелец одной из газет, видимо, сдался под натиском Мэри Лу, потому что на первой странице – ее фотография крупным планом. Лэнгдон покупает этот номер, отходит в сторону, вчитывается, держа сложенную пополам газету одной рукой и жуя хот-дог: «лидер движения», «опасность грозит всем нам», «нужно защитить себя», «автомобили», «ведьмы», «нападение на сенатора»… Лэнгдон верит в колдовство, и именно это и привело его в свое время ко Вторым Салемцам, но те так и не дали ему то, что нужно – доказательств. После того взрыва на званом вечере Мэри Лу говорила ему, что это дело рук ведьм, но Лэнгдон тоже там был – и видел только взрыв. Никакого колдовства.

Так что, решает он, эти Вторые Салемцы – всего-навсего очередные фанатики. Он поспешил тогда, когда привел их в офис отца, это правда, но, в конце концов, не ошибается тот, кто ничего не делает. Так что он просто продолжит.

Из угла на очередной странице на него смотрит его брат – черно-белая фотография в профиль, подпись – «Генри Шоу-младший – один из кандидатов в президенты!», сбоку мелким шрифтом приписка – «Голосуйте за ваше будущее».

Лэнгдон выбрасывает газету – вместе с бумажной оберткой из-под хот-дога. Отряхивает руки, тянет за цепочку часов – почти одиннадцать. Неплохо бы поспешить.

*

Честити сидит на постели, обняв колени и положив на них подбородок. Спиной она чувствует холодное дерево – гладкое, без единой занозы, отполированное частыми прикосновениями.

За дверью слышатся шаги – но, кто бы это ни был, он проходит мимо, не задерживается. Ожидание хуже всего, думает она. Неизвестно, что придет Мэри Лу в голову – обычно она ограничивается просто ударами, но, очевидно, в этот раз будет более изобретательна.

Честити смотрит на лампу, которая почти погасла. В ее комнате нет окна, и она не знает, сколько прошло времени – внутренние часы сбились.

Должно быть, она засыпает, потому что следующее, что она чувствует – это то, что ее хватают за волосы. Мэри Лу – конечно же, это она – держит ее крепко, тянет за собой – Честити спускается с кровати, встает на колени.

Мэри Лу молчит все то время, что бреет ее налысо; Честити вздрагивает, когда лезвие задевает кожу и когда волосы падают, щекоча кожу. Старается не смотреть на розги, которые лежат на кровати.

*

Бэттери-парк покрыт снегом, но дорожки расчищены. Генри ждет его на площади, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой. Он в длинном плаще с поднятым воротом и в шляпе – один. 

Какое-то время они идут рядом, молча.

– Вчера ночью…

– Я был пьян, - быстро говорит Лэнгдон. – Но вот ты был абсолютно трезв. Я бы сказал – неприлично трезв.

Генри дергает плечом.

– Ты хоть раз можешь дослушать меня до конца? – голос у него раздраженный. – Я не об этом.

Лэнгдон послушно молчит – и думает, что не отказался бы дать Генри по шее.

– Вчера ночью я поговорил с Честити.

– А, так это все-таки была она, - Лэнгдон широко ухмыляется, но улыбка гаснет, стоит ему посмотреть на Генри. – Извини.

– Я поговорил с Честити, – Генри самую малость понижает голос. – И думал, что делать дальше.

Он замолкает, и Лэнгдон не выдерживает:

– И? Придумал?

– Да. Ты на ней женишься.

– Же… что?! – Лэнгдон давится слюной, останавливается, хватая Генри за плечо. – Ты с ума сошел? 

Генри берет его под локоть, тянет в сторону – пропускает семейную пару с детьми. 

– Ты слышал, что я сказал.

– Что? Что она «прекрасная девушка», – передразнивает Лэнгдон. – «Вы будете так хорошо смотреться вместе»? Или ты решил, что одному страдать недостаточно, тебе захотелось и мою шею сунуть в это ярмо? Твоя жена, кстати, знает…

– Остынь, Лэнгдон.

– Хватит мне приказывать! – Лэнгдон не может поверить, что Генри всерьез несет эту чушь – всерьез предлагает – приказывает – ему жениться. – Ты мне не отец.

– Ты и так его не слушаешься, – Генри сильнее сжимает пальцы на его плече, и Лэнгдон молчит и тяжело дышит, пытаясь успокоиться. – И я уже говорил – дослушай меня до конца. Ты женишься на Честити, получишь одобрение от отца, как семейный человек, – Лэнгдон открывает рот, раздувая ноздри, но Генри продолжает: – Как семейный человек, спасший несчастную девушку из ужасных условий. Она расскажет парочку историй, ты постоишь рядом, поддакивая, публика ужаснется, Мэри Лу потеряет свою репутацию, а я – приобрету поддержку от населения как любящий старший брат, пекущийся о семейном благополучии.

– Я смотрю, – с сарказмом в голосе отвечает Лэнгдон, отдергивая плечо. – Мэри Лу тебе порядком надоела?

– Я хочу, чтобы она – и ее ручные психи – заткнулись, Лэнгдон. Они только мешают, пугают народ. Так что? 

– В твоем плане все просто прекрасно. За исключением одной детали – что, черт возьми, получу я?

– Красивую жену, репутацию и, – Генри тонко улыбнулся, – личную встречу с неким Чарльзом Лучано.

Это имя ни о чем не говорит Лэнгдону, и Генри добавляет со смешком в голосе:

– Твой ключик к семье Массерия.


End file.
